terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Terese "Tess" Ryder
Terese "Tess" Kellow-Ryder is the mother of former President Nicholas Ryder, Secretary of Defense Anthony Ryder, AlphaTek CEO Natalia Ryder-Singh, Dr. Jennifer Ryder, and Natasha "Tasha" Ryder. Grandmother to Angelica, Olivia, Marcus and Jackson Ryder. Great-grandmother to Trinity Ryder, Ezekial Ryder, Mackenzie, Jason, Carly and Alexander Calhoun-Ryder. ----- Tess Ryder is one of Terra Alpha's pre-eminent medical doctors. When Terra Alpha was simply a new Federation colony, she was the one tasked with opening the first hospital/medical center on the planet and providing medical care on the USS Hope-B - a ship that she had been on for most of her medical career. The Terra Alpha Naval Medical Center is her 'baby', located in Capitol City - it boasts three towers - one tower is the medical recovery and treatment wing, tower two is for the administrative offices, and tower three is dedicated to medical research and development. While there are smaller medical centers dotting the surface of Terra Alpha, the main one is the 'Naval Medical Center' as most call it. The three towers are each 20 floors with tower one having a four floor 'arboretum/healing garden'. Dr. Tess Ryder is the main hospital administrator and spends the majority of her time there, with the USS Hope-B kept in orbit mainly for refugee medical care and deployed during battle. Tess holds a rank of Rear Admiral and can command the medical relief efforts from any ship she so chooses, but typical she takes the Hope-B, an old Ambassador class that is just as well equipped as her hospital. Background -- Tess grew up a happy child, the oldest of three siblings. Encouraged by her mother to be creative and yet also take care of people. Creativity and the healing arts ran in the family. Her second youngest brother, Martin went into bio-medical engineering, creating prosthesis and bio-mechanical organ replacement implants. While her youngest brother was a shuttle engineer, who also became something of a de facto ship's counselor, despite only having his bachelor's degree in counseling. The Kellow Kids were always doing something creative as children, up until the time they went to college or the Academy. Finding her way through medical school and taking to her training quite exceptionally, Tess was given more and more responsibility and was encouraged to move past simply being a nurse or a medic, but a doctor given her excellent diagnostic skills and integrative approach to medicine. She was barely 21 when she met and married her husband, Leo Ryder. Not long afterwards, she had the first of two sets of twins. Giving birth to Nicholas and Jennifer, then a little more than a year later, to Natalia and Tony. Raising her children, as a Chief Medical officer was hard, but she had her husband's support until they were school age. Then things got tense between her and Leo and for a number of years, he would take security assignments on other planets. They weren't 'legally' separated but they acted like it. Typically something would bring them back together and they'd put on a good show for the kids. Each kid knew their father quite well, despite Nick and Jenny being much closer to their mother, while Tony and Natalia were closer to their father, at least until Natalia got a bit older than she started to get closer to her mom. Following her son, Nick's forcible enhancement and the ensuing fight with Starfleet to allow him to continue his career, she became something of an expect in genetic augmentation. Eventually becoming one of the Federation's expects in genetic augmentation and mutation. Much of it came from simply helping her son to cope with his newfound abilities and later from helping his children. Personality -- Tess is a fun, bubbly, caring woman that would do anything for nearly anyone. Creative and artistic, she enjoys crafts and sewing in her free time, a skill that had served her well in her career with helping to re-create various culture's clothing for missions or to help her crew with their own cultural celebrations. Loves to cook new things, loves to go out with her crew and nurses. Very often, she is the rock much of those around her come to rely on. Archival Biographical Data -- Full Name: Terese Marie "Tess" Ryder (nee Kellow) DOB: September 1st 2331 - But looks physically in her early 40s thanks to a regression field incident. Place of Birth: Pennsylvania- America/North America Continent/Earth Cities Lived in: Milwaukee, WI, New York, NY, Poznan, Poland Physical Description: Short, long legged and curvy. Bright red auburn hair, pale skin. (Looks like Christina Hendricks) Family Father: Daniel Kellow Mother: Irena Kellow Spouse: Leo Ryder Children: (Birth Order) Nicholas Ryder/Dom Ryder & Jennifer Ryder Anthony Ryder & Natalia Ryder Natasha Ryder -- Education: 4 Years Starfleet Academy - Medical Major Concurrent 4 years Marquette University - Counseling Major 2 Years post grad residency Starfleet Medical New York 3 Years Doctoral Internship USS San Lucas -- Service Record Internship - USS San Lucas Assistant CMO - USS San Lucas CMO - USS San Lucas CMO - USS Hope-B XO - USS Hope - B CO - USS Hope- B Director of Medicine - Starfleet Medical Midwest Allied Hospitals Fleet Medical Director - 414th Fleet CO USS Hope-B CO TAS Hope-B Director of Naval Medicine - Chief of Staff/President Terra Alpha Naval Medical Hospital -- Category:Characters